


Quiet morning and flowering feelings

by zirconsnow



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirconsnow/pseuds/zirconsnow
Summary: Mikage wants to stay awake a little longer today.





	Quiet morning and flowering feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For! bun! for the a3! hanakotoba gift exchange, ye

Mikage opens his eyes slowly, adjusts to the barely lit room with soft blinks and quiet mumbling to himself. He turns, grabs his phone and flinches at the light it gives off, then checks the time with squinted eyes and yawns. It’s 5:30 am, the sun isn’t up yet, and he’s sleepy. Even so, he stretches with a quiet noise and sits up. He pushes off covers, briefly considers jumping down to the floor, then decides not to and drags his body down the wooden ladder.

He gets down with another yawn, then stretches again before putting on a jacket. He heads to the door, then remembers he left his cellphone behind. He looks up in wonder, hums to himself and decides it’s fine, he doesn’t really need it, only having it around because the director had deemed it necessary or something. He walks, slips out of the room with drowsy quick movements. The shutting of the door comes with another yawn of his own, and he shakes his head afterwards and frowns. He keeps walking, he’s going to stay awake for a little longer.

Outside, the sun’s still not out. Mikage guesses it’s still not 6 am, smiles to himself while keeping up quiet steps. The moon’s still around up there somewhere, but Mikage avoids it to look at a cat that passes by. His body’s already heavy, eyes shutting without him wanting them to as he walks. His destination is a little far still, so he decides to stop at a bench and sleep for a bit.

He wakes up with a cat on his lap and his neck aching from an awkward position. The sun is out now, and it’s warm despite the chilly air. He pets the cat absentmindedly while blinking. He wonders, now that he’s already far, if he even brought any money. He feels around his pockets with one hand, lets out a sigh of relief when he finds he did bring some that seems to be enough. The cat over him meows and stretches, and Mikage yawns as reply while petting its ears. He looks at the way he needs to go, stretches his shoulders back and pets the cat’s head twice. The cat gets off, and Mikage stands up. He dusts off his pants weakly, then starts on his way again.

—-

He gets back to the dorm with a quiet “I’m home”, is not surprised to have no one greet him back. He plays with the ribbon around the bouquet he has in his hands a little as he walks around to try to see if there’s anyone awake or if there’s any marshmallows. He finds them with a smile, goes to sit on the couch to wait for the right people. He sets the bag next to him, yawns, ends up falling asleep anyway before anyone else arrives.

“You” he wakes up to an annoyed voice overhead. Mikage blinks and opens his eyes, smiles slightly when he sees the other. Normally, he’d complain, try to drag his body back to rest and drive the other away. Normally, but today’s not normal. Today he wants to be awake a little longer, even with aching eyes telling him to go back to rset.

The flowers are still intact next to him, though a little warm from his body temperature. He sits up holding them and blinks, Usui doesn’t say anything, just sits down on the now empty side of the couch. Mikage loosens the ribbon on the flowers slightly, then pulls out a couple of flowers from the bouquet. He leaves the two of them aside on the table, tightens the ribbon again and stands up to search for something to use as a flowerpot. Mikage’s steps are light on the floor, and Usui doesn’t say anything as he swipes through his phone.

Mikage leaves the flowers in water over the dining room table, comes back to the couch and takes the two flowers he had taken before in his hand. He sits and leans back, feels himself dozing off before shaking his head and sitting up straight. He leans the flowers in Usui’s direction, and Usui blinks. “Pansy” Mikage whispers, hopes he remembered the name and meaning right from when he had asked Tsumugi earlier. Usui doesn’t ask anything, grabs the flowers with smiling eyes. Mikage smiles slightly, then leans back to go back to sleep.

Usui stays, and Mikage wonders out loud is he’s not going to his room, the director isn’t home yet. Usui shrugs, mumbles out “Tsuzuru is being annoying” with a frown and leans on Mikage with his phone set aside. Mikage answers with a quiet “ah”, then closes his eyes and leans on him as well.


End file.
